Forgiven
by Determined Artist
Summary: Keroro gets kidnapped and now it is up to Dororo to find and save him before it's too late. Later on, Keroro would have his own battle that he needs to over come. This a rewritten version to my old fan fic I 'am Sorry! This story is going to deviate though, but some things are going to be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Just like summary says, this is a rewritten version of one of my older fics I 'am Sorry! The reason why decided to rewrite this is, if you had not seen the older one before, I think that it sucked, especially compared to what I can do now.

Warring, I might make the ending deviate from the old story. Also, I would like it if you give me your opinions on this first page of the rewrite; like what you like about it or what you didn't like about and what could I do to improve on it, stuff like that. I want to improve my writing and not be stuck at same level forever.

* * *

"Now that everyone's here, let's start the meeting" Keroro said to his platoon members.

As the others paid attention or at least three of them Giroro, Tamama, and their ally Angol Mois did, the other one Kururu seemed he like didn't give a crap and did his own thing, which knowing him that was probably what his intent, they heard a voice, whined "You guys started the meeting without me?!" They soon heard something dropped from the ceiling. It was their other platoon member and ally, Dororo. Though he always worn a mask covering his mouth, they could tell what his expressions was through his eyes.

"Oh, hey Dororo. When did you get here?"

 _"You always do this! Everyday it's the same thing! You act like I 'am not even here!"_

At that moment, the others noticed their platoon member was about to go into another one of his Trauma modes. Thinking fast, Keroro spoke up "We didn't forget about you" sending the others into a shock.

"R-really?!"

"Yeah, beside we were just getting through with all the boring stuff anyways"

"Oh, okay?" Dororo said, as he went back to his usual self, which caused his allies to take silent sigh of relief. He then take his seat and listen in to what was being said.

* * *

As the time passed however, that task became difficult to do. Despite his Sargent's words about not forgetting him, they did, to the point he might as well be an _empty space in a chair_ and it would not make any difference. _What was it about him that made others forget about him? Was he too old fashion, was it that he was too quiet, or was it something else that he was unaware of? He could never figure it out, no matter how hard he tried, though he wished did._

Before he knew, it was lunch time. Keroro soon brought out some snacks and passed them out to everyone; everyone that is, but him. He tried to get Keroro's attention and he did, but only just a little, before the Sargent ignore him completely. At that moment, he gotten back into his Trauma mode. This time his teammates did not seem to noticed, they kept on eating, before finishing and going back to the meeting. After a while of not being noticed and getting back to normal, he got up and walked out the room. It's not like anyone would notice or even care, or would they?

* * *

Not long after that, Keroro said "Alright, let's call it quits for today"

At that moment, Tamama raised his hand and asked "Hey, Sarge! Why are you ending the meeting early today?"

"Isn't oblivious Private? I wanted to give my platoon a break from those nasty meetings, besides isn't leaders supposed to give a break to his subordinates, every now and then?"

Just then, Giroro grunted a little before saying "Nice try Sarge, but you only ended the meeting early, so you could be the first in line for the new Gundam model sale, that starts today!"

"You could say, the early bird gets the worm?" Angol Mois interrupted.

Keroro squeaked out "Gero?" as he was at a loss for words.

At that moment, Kururu chuckled slightly before Tamama gave the Sargent a disgusted look saying "That's low Mr. Sarge"

"How did you find out?" Keroro asked in a surprised tone.

Giroro made another grunt, before replying "I've heard you talking loudly about it from my tent all week" Keroro didn't answered lost for words, for the second time that day.

At that moment, the Tadpole had gotten bored and looked over to his right side and unintentionally interrupted them. "Huh; It looks like Dororo already, left?" Almost everyone in the room, turn the attention at the now empty seat, expect for Kururu who just chuckled for a bit.

"He left, a few minutes, after turning off his trauma switch that Keroro caused"

"You could say, a speedy recovery?" Angol Mois asked, before the attention shifted towards the Sargent, who was at lost for words, yet again.

Giroro soon took a sigh, got up, walked to the front of the door, and asked himself " _How did he put up with you for so long?!"_ before walking out of the room.

After he left, Kururu said "Well, I 'am out!" before getting and going through a trap door. It was not long before Tamama, saying that he had something to do with Momoka and Angol Mois, saying that she had something to do Natsumi, and left; leaving the Sargent all alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, some distanced away in a clearing in a forest, where an alien space craft lie, an alien life from was talking to an unknown person on an intergalactic communication device. "So, have gotten to earth yet?" asked the unknown person._

 _"Yes and I hear there are several Kerorains living here."_

 _"Good; now capture, at least one of them, bring them to me, and you'll get your pay."_

 _"Consider it done!"_

* * *

An hour away, Dororo was jumping on the roof tops, deep in thought about the events that happen a while ago, until he heard something odd happening in an alley. Curious, he went to investigate. He soon spotted a Viper standing, looking through an opening.

"Perfect;" Muttered the Viper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keroro waited, standing at the back of a line to a toy store; ticked about getting their at the worst time and the line going so slow, but excited all the same to get in. Just then, he heard someone calling out, too him. "Psst! I hear, you're in searched of some Gundam models?"

 _"Damn It! How dose everybody knows about that?"_ Keroro asked himself, as he turn his head towards the direction of the voice.

Suddenly, at that moment an elderly woman appeared in front of him, saying "I have a son that has some rare limited edition models lying around, he doesn't use them and is looking to give them a good home to put them; if you want you can have them for free?"

"Gero! No joke?! Thank you!"

"We just have to go to my son's house, so I can give them to you"

Keroro soon accepted the lady's offer before she then led him down some streets and into an ally way, when all the sudden, someone landed in front woman."Dororo, what are doing here?"

"Keroro, get away from her!" commanded Dororo, as pulled his katana up and gotten into defensive stance.

"What?!" Was all Keroro could uttered, before the woman immediately removed her garb, reviling to be a Viper in disguised, grabbed him, taking out a Taser, and shocking him from behind. His legs became like jelly, making him fall down to the ground with a loud thump. The last thing he heard was teammate calling his name, before the darkness engulf his sight and silence flowed over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** No, I didn't forget about this story. I was just taking a bit get better at my writing, though I didn't it would take this long to do so. Sorry about that. Since I did improved I 'am going to finish what I started. Wish me luck.

* * *

SLASH! DANG! CLANG! The battle between Kerorain and Viperain gone on; both sides, giving all they got, never showing any cracks in their defenses, however that came to an end when the Viper took the green Kerorain away in cloud of smoke caused by Viper throwing a smoke bomb. "Keroro!" Dororo cried out unable to do much, but chough. Wasting no time, he rushed to his comrades, despite the injuries he sustained and there they all put their resources to use to find their missing Sargent.

* * *

"Ku, ku, ku."

"So you found him, yet?" asked Tamama as his walked right next Kururu who sitting in front of his computer monitor.

"I have not, private. Whoever this viper is, he must be using some kind of cloaking device. It may take some more time before I could get a lock on them."

Meanwhile, Dororo stood serval feet away from his two comrades with a few bandages wrapped around him. _Why was he useless?! Even in the heat of battle, when he was noticed, he couldn't protect his friend, he could do little to nothing to stop him!_ "Dororo?" He looked over to Giroro with his crossed arms and a serious face. "Don't beat yourself up soldier? As much as I hate saying it, Keroro can be smart when he's in a rough spot..." The red Keronain paused, taking a small breath before he said, "He's probably annoying the hell out his captors as we speak?"

 _"Uh, sure."_ Dororo muttered. The blue skinned ninja knew his friend hold truth in his words, but he also know that Keroro does tend to push his luck with everybody, himself included at rare times. "Oh, Giroro?"

"What is it?"

"Um, what makes be so _invisible_ to everyone that they forget about me?" The red Corporal sigh.

"Beat the hell out of me, maybe you're too _quiet_ and too _distant_?"

"Quite and Distant?!" Dororo whined, his friend's words hit him like a skillet to the head.

"Hey guys, we've found something?" Tamama spoken up, bring the two out their conversation and Dororo out of his upset state.

"What is it?!" Giroro commanded as he and his blue friend head towards them.

"Ku, ku, ku, I've found Sarge's badge single." Just then red and blue colored duo's eyes spring wide. "But it's week. They're already leaving the earth's atmosphere. It looks like it'll take more than two days before we catch them."

"T-two day?!" asked the red frog.

"Well, we're aren't getting a strong enough single, corporal. It could take more time."

"But wouldn't Momochi and the others would noticed, if we leave?" asked the young tadpole. "What we are gonna tell them?"

"Ku, ku, ku. Certainly Fuyuki would wander just wear the Sarge went and would want to tag-along."

"Fuyuki? But it's too dangerous for him." Dororo spoken up.

"Hm? Hate to say it, but we'll have lie to them." Giroro said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"As much as I hate to do so, it looks like we have no choice in the matter."

"But wouldn't they know somethings up when we came back with wounds?" Tamama questioned.

"Hm?" Giroro grunted before he took a breath. "We'll tell them the truth when we come back." The little platoon soon went off to lie to their comrades, though the three that hated to. Tamama, Giroro, and Dororo told Momoka, Natsumi, Fuyuki and Koyuki that they all had important mission that their superiors demeaned them to take. Tamama gotten a wish for good luck with Momoka and Giroro too gotten the same thing, but he also gotten a few homemade cookies for the road to which the red frog took with happiness and gratefulness and 'to tell Sarge that Fuyuki said he will see him later'.

Dororo on other hand had a tad bit harder to say good-bye. Kyoyuki was concerned about his wound that it broke all the more just to lie to her. Despite the two ninja differences, they shared close bound. The blue ninja was about to back the platoon when his friend stopped him in front of the entrance. "Dororo?"

"Koyuki?"

"I just wanted to say good luck with your mission, D and to give you this." She said as knelt down and tied a _bracelet_ with a yellow four-pointed star like the symbol you see on his stomach, beaded through the string. "I've gotten this a while ago. They say, if you give this to a friend that care deeply then it'll protect them, no matter what." Dororo's glisten as he looked at the jewelry. He soon closed eyes and turn his back towards the younger ninja with a smile, however concealed under his mask.

"Thanks Koyuki." The space frog said in a calm tone.

"You're welcome, D, just be careful, okay?" Dororo gave his fellow ninja a node before jumping and dashing away.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Just to clarify, I remember a little that Koyuki gave Dororo things like that bracelet in here and worked in same way, though I could be wrong on that, but I digress; on the show several times. For reasons later on, I feel that the bracelet would be a good choice, besides, if I remember right, it's not like the show didn't have its factual information skewed at times.

Let's see how well things go next time. Have a great day. (3


End file.
